


蓄意

by Signalsense



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signalsense/pseuds/Signalsense
Summary: 没有粮，只能自产，鉴于未成年，点到为止
Relationships: 休准
Kudos: 2





	蓄意

深夜伴随身体某处传来的隐痛来临，崔连准在寝室的床上难耐得扭动着，大概是近来去健身房多了，胸肌越发大了，毛衣扎在乳头上，痒得总想狠狠地碾压那处。指尖顺着毛衣向上摸上乳尖按压，身体不由自主地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，从鼻子中发出令人遐想的声音，用手掌大力地揉捏胸部，倒也能抓住不少乳肉。

声音好像惊扰到上床的休宁凯，休宁凯迷迷糊糊地起身下去，睡到连准身旁，睡意朦胧道：哥，你怎么了，哪里不舒服么？崔连准惊到不敢有什么动作，手仍在胸前：没什么。休宁凯低声喃喃：好吧，哥有事要和我说哦，那我就和哥睡吧。说着就想抓住连准哥手撒娇，隔着毛衣摸到连准哥的手，休宁凯顿时清醒，意识到连准哥在摸着自己的胸部。勾着嘴角笑：啊，哥是这里不舒服呀，休宁帮你不就行了么。从毛衣底手伸进去，时而拉伸来回拨弄，索性拉起毛衣，舔着连准胸前的皮肤，留下一道水渍，在左边乳晕上舔了几下，叼住乳尖用力吸允，啧啧作响。本来就不小的乳头立刻肿胀起来，坚硬地凸起，被休宁凯用牙齿咬住拉扯，说着：哥，这样是不是舒服点，另一边被休宁凯的大手盖着崔连准的手掌揉捏起不小的胸部，很像少女的贫乳，按着连准的手指按压他的红粒。崔连准从没有这样的体验，舒服地手脚蜷缩，但理智告诉他他必须阻止休宁凯的行为。

快…停下，你现在是在做什么！  
哥，不是不舒服嘛，我在帮哥啊，这有什么的，男生之间不会帮忙互相疏解么。  
你听谁说得，没有这样的。

休宁凯像是故意地，扳过崔连准的脸和他接吻，堵住他的话，手从崔连准的腰侧向下滑，隔着一层内裤摩挲性器。再也无法抵御休宁凯的诱惑，只好随应自己的欲望，回吻休宁凯。修长的手指从腹部内裤边缘探入，包住了崔连准已灼热的性器，在会阴处和囊袋摩挲。崔连准浑身激动地颤抖，从口中溢出一声呻吟：啊…。腰身难耐地挺起，折磨地浑身泛起红色，没几分钟，颤抖着射出。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有粮，只能自产，鉴于未成年，点到为止


End file.
